Prior art ski and snowboard boots are generally made of an upper cuff and a lower boot that are connected together to restrict a user's lateral movement. These boots can vary in forward flexibility and stiffness, and they have proven popular because lateral flexibility in a ski or snowboard boot would reduce the user's ability to quickly turn the ski or snowboard. When a user leans into a traditional boot, the whole boot and ski (or snowboard) move as a single unit; this may allow the user to easily turn at high speeds or in other circumstances where fast direction changes are needed.
People sliding (also referred to as “grinding”) on rails and other objects with skis and snowboards is becoming increasingly popular.